Lilly Burns
Lilly was the mother of Mystery and the wife of Stranger. She was a fashion model for the Burns Fashion Company. She died under mysterious circumstances. Appearance Lilly was a pink Oriental Shorthair cat with amethyst eyes and long straight hair. She wore a short black dress along with a grey necklace, black gloves, net stockings, and black high heels. Personality Lilly was a very kind and caring woman. She often acted as an appropriate motherly figure towards Vitctor and deeply loved her husband. She had a passion for looking beautiful and liked wearing the outfits Stranger made for her. She also liked lullabies and presumably sang them to Victor. Lilly cared for her family and likely went through great lengths to help them. However, Sleepykinq also mentioned in a post that Lilly is not as pure as she seems. When Stranger started abusing her, she started to starve herself, thus making her anorexic. Lilly also did this because of the standards of women in the fashion industry and because of Victor's issues. History Lilly applied as a fashion model for the Burns Fashion Company and was accepted. When she started working for the company, Lilly and Stranger communicated often and felt attracted to each other. As time passed, they started dating. After quickly getting married, Lilly gave birth to Victor on July 8. Lilly's early life Stranger had a wish that his company would continue to be successful in the future, so he and Lilly grew strict towards Victor. They told him several things that impacted his behavior and his attitude towards others, and isolated him from the outside world as well. Lilly did not exactly approve of this mindset and would try to give Victor freedom. She would treat him as kindly as possible. However, Stranger became overwhelmed with stress and began to abuse Lilly, blaming her for multiple things, shouting at her with words that negatively impacted her, and sometimes even slapped her. Lilly's early life (2) She developed anorexia in the middle of all the abuse and became dangerously skinny because of it, along with the slim figures of women in the fashion industry. Lilly then passed away at some point. The cause and date of her death is unknown. Relationships '''Mystery Burns' Main Article: Mystery Burns Lilly really cared for Victor/Mystery. Even though she supported Stranger's wish for a successful business to continue in the future, she still tried to give Victor as much freedom as possible. Victor also saw Lilly as a role model, he sometimes dressed up in her clothes and inhabited feminine traits from her. It's known that she deeply impacted Victor. Stranger Burns Main Article: Stranger Burns Stranger and Lilly loved each other a lot. Stranger enjoyed making outfits for Lilly and she enjoyed wearing them. Even though Stranger was abusive towards Lilly, he was blinded by stress and still loved her anyway. Like Victor/Mystery, Stranger was also deeply impacted by her death. Trivia * Lilly was often verbally and sometimes physically abused by Stranger. Lilly was often verbally and sometimes physically abused by Stranger. * Mystery depicts Lilly in his drawings as a withered flower. * Lilly used to sing "You are my sunshine" to Victor.Lilly sang "You are my sunshine" to Victor * Lilly starved herself so she could remain thin. This is probably because she wanted to reach the standards for fashion models. Lilly starves herself, so she could remain thin. This is probably because she wanted to reach the standards for fashion models * Lilly liked to craft dolls, clothes, etc. as a hobby. Lilly likes to craft dolls, clothes, etc. as a hobby Gallery Tumblr_pxbrn4XbSl1w38tumo8_1280.png| Lilly as she appears in Mystery's doodles Liypm.png | A picture of Lilly Liypm2.png Allthatisleft.png Lilly headshot.jpg Tumblr_pix8w25ND01w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr p5e29ilCh21w38tumo1 1280.png Tumblr_pf5kyzgydF1w38tumo2_400.png tumblr_inline_ozmblmB3oL1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_inline_owfnfnQ32D1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_inline_p1a9sfXOjv1udfwwo_540.png Tumblr inline oxt4unVpgD1udfwwo 540.png Lilly by sleepykinq-dbi3edm (1).png Fake by sleepykinq-dawj8cv.png Gifs Tumblr_pypieo2slH1w38tumo1_500.gif Lmlilly.gif Lillybb1.gif lI0Zd7E - Imgur.gif References Category:Character Category:Female Category:Dead Category:Content Category:Adults